BirdFlash
by geekygirl129
Summary: was originaly the 30 day OTP challenge! Now its just Birdflash oneshots. It is Birdflash (Robin & Wally) if you don't like don't read. Rated T cause im paranoid.
1. Hand Holding

Hi I am going to do the 30 Day OTP Challenge! It will be BirdFlash (Robin &amp; Kidflash) don't like don't read. I don't own the characters (sadly).

**Holding Hands**

(At the Allen house)

"Wally why did you run all the way to Gotham grab my hand and run back here?" Richard asked his boyfriend. "Because I got this new game and I didn't want to play it by myself" Wally said. Richard looked at him like he was crazy.

"You couldn't have called first?" "Nope! Are you gonna play or just sit there?" Wally asked waving the controller in Dick's face.

"I'll play… Wally how are we gonna play if you won't let go of my hand? Not that im complaining" Richard asked holding there intertwined hands up. "Oh didn't think about that… oh well the game can wait. Let's go get some pizza." Wally said lift Richard up with him.

"You are such an idiot." "Im your idiot. Now pizza!" "Whatever kid dork." Richard said as he and Wally headed out the door.

"Hey Mrs. Allen." "Hello Richard" Iris said as they walked out the door. /Ring Ring Ring/ "Hello. Oh Bruce yes Richard is here. He and Wally just left. Ok bye." "Wally really needs to learn to call first." Iris thought to herself.

Sorry it's so short but I like it. The next on will be longer.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

Second prompt ^_^ I don't own anything but the plot bunny.

Cuddling Somewhere

"What are we watching?" Artemis asked as she walked into the living room where everyone but Megan was sitting. Klauder was sitting in one of the armchairs, Superboy was sitting on the loveseat as well as Megan, and Robin was curled up next to Wally with his head on Wally's shoulder.

She was beginning to wonder if they were together because they were always cuddling. She sat in the second armchair.

Megan walked in the room with 3 bowls of popcorn one for Artemis and Klauder on for her and Conner and the last and biggest for Wally and Robin. "We are watching Finding Nemo!" Megan said happily "cool"

By the end of the movie Superboy had already headed to bed as well as Klauder. Wally and Robin fell asleep with Robin's head on Wally's lap and Wally leaning back against the couch. "Aww do you think we should wake them?" Megan asked looking at Wally and Robin. "Nah let them sleep they look pretty comfy." Artemis said as she turned off the TV and headed to bed. Before Megan let she covered them up.

"I can't believe they actually believed we fell asleep before 10!" Wally said as he picked his head up.

"I know!" Robin said sitting up. "Video game marathon?" "You know it. Wally sped over to the TV turned it on and switched it to the right channel while robin put the game in and grabbed the controllers. Wally went back over to the couch. "I love movie nights" "So do I." Wally said as he started the game.

The next morning when the team came into the living room Wally was spread out on the couch with Robin on his chest both fast asleep, and the screen was paused on the start menu with two controllers on the floor.

I love BirdFlash cuddles! ^-^


	3. Gaming or watching movies

Gaming or Watching a Movie

"Loser buys pizza!" Wally yelled as he and Richard started the game. "You're on!" "Dude! What was that move?" "Im not telling you or you'll use it against me." Dick said with a smirk.

After a full hour of playing Wally lost. "No way! You totally cheated!" "Prove it" "Whatever I'll call in for pizza." Wally pouted as he took out his phone and dialed the number. 20 minutes later the pizza came.

"Round two?" Wally asked looking at Dick. "As long as you stay traught!" Dick said as he flipped into the gaming room.

"Dude what is it with you and your made up words?" Wally asked while starting the game. "I don't know there just asterous." "Ok" half-way through the game Bruce came in. "Wally, Barry wants you home in an hour." "Tell him I will be there." Wally said not paying any attention to him. Bruce just rolled his eyes and left.

"YES!" Wally yelled excitedly while jumping around the room "I finally beat you at a game!" "Yes yes you did now you need to go before Barry gets here."

"Wait… you let me win! Dude not cool!" Wally whined. "Sorry but it takes you thirty minutes to get to central so you better leave now." Dick said with a smirk. "You just wait till next time Dick I will beat you!" Wally said as he left.

"No you won't." Dick muttered after Wally left.


	4. On a Date

Hi im sooooo sorry our internet went out so I couldn't post anything all weekend! 0-0 It was awful. But here you go.

On a Date

"Where are we going wally?" Dick asked as Wally continued running to who knows where. "Not telling you it's a surprise!" Wally replied stubbornly.

After about ten minutes of running Wally slowed down. When Richard saw what was done he hugged Wally. "Happy 5 year friendaversary and one year anniversary!" Wally said hugging Dick back.

"I can't believe you remembered! You hardly ever remember our friendaversary!" Dick said looking at the small picnic set up on the beach with a volleyball net set up.

"Come on Dick let's eat im starving!" "You're always hungry Wally." By the time they finished eating it was dark they were Laing in the sand with Wally's arm underneath Richard's head.

"So did I surprise you?" Wally asked while they were looking the stars. "Yes Wally you did this was amazing thankyou." Dick said turning on his side to look at his boyfriend/best friend. "No problem Dick, was it the best date I have planned so far?" Wally asked. "Wally it's the only date YOU have planned!"

Hope you like it. I thought it would be cute if they got together 4 years exactly after they became friends.


	5. Kissing

Kissing

"Wally?" Robin asked as Wally regained consciousness. "Rob? What happened?" Wally asked sitting up.

"You got hit in the head Baywatch." Artemis said looking slightly worried (only slightly). "How did you guys still get the information?" Wally asked quickly looking at the team.

"Chill Wally you're going to hurt yourself. And yes we got the information. Batman and Superman are reviewing it. Now sit back down!" Robin said looking at Wally like he was crazy.

"Im a speedster we heal faster." "I don't care sit the heck down!" "Im fine Rob… actually im hungry im gonna go get some food." Wally said as he sped out of the room "He's such an idiot!" Robin stormed out of the room. "Should we do something?" Megan asked Artemis. "Im going to go smack some sense into Wally." Artemis said stalked into the kitchen.

When Artemis walked into the kitchen she walked right up to Wally and smacked him hard in the back of the head. "OW! What was that for?" Wally asked

"You're an idiot!" "You've said that but why did you hit me!?" "Because you were hit in the head hard enough that you were unconscious or two days! And then you get up and eat! We were worried sick! Especially Robin he stayed in the same chair for 48 hours! You had him so worried and when he tells you to sit down you ignore him and go get pizza! You are an I.D.I.O.T!" Artemis yells successfully making Wally shrink.

"Wow, I didn't realize I was out for two days. That must have been some hard hit." Wally said sheepishly. "It was." Robin said coming into the room.

"That's why I wanted you to sit down. You may be a speedster but you still need to be checked over to make sure you don't have any lasting damage." Robin explained. "Rob im so sorry I scared you!" Wally said looking down at robin. "Hey we all get hurt next time don't just jump up." "Okay." Wally then leaned down to kiss Robin.

Artemis who they obviously forgot was in the room was shocked then realizing it was a private moment quietly snuck out of the room. "Megan don't go in there right now they are um… making ou...up!" Artemis said leading Megan away from the kitchen.

HhHH


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Wearing Each Other's Clothes

"Im Kidflash I eat everything and flirt with every girl I see!" Joked Robin as he came out of the changing rooms in Wally's uniform. "Im Robin Im a tiny ninja!" Wally said running out in robin's uniform.

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked. "Duh we are trading uniforms for the day!" Wally said looking at Artemis as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Ok…why?" "Because it's fun!" "You two are strange." Artemis said as she left the room.

"Dude we should talk Batman into making everyone on the team switch uniforms for a day!" Wally said looking at Robin excitedly. "That would be totally asterous! But I don't think he will allow it." "If anyone can it's you Rob now…go!" "Ok"

(30 minutes later)

After half an hour of arguing and yelling. The team stood in the mission room Superboy was wearing Aqualad's uniform and vice versa, Artemis was wearing Megan's uniform and vice versa, and Robin and Kidflash were laughing their heads off at the looks that the team was giving them.

"Come on you guys its funny!" Wally laughed. "No it isn't. You two are so dead!" Artemis yelled as she started chasing them.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Megan asked looking at Aqualad and Superboy. "My bet is on Artemis." Conner stated simply. "I just do not want anyone to get yelled at for breaking another expensive machine." Aqualad stated watching as Artemis shot arrows at the rafters where Robin and Wally were hiding.


	7. Cosplaying

I HATE our internet provider! And with that note here you go prompt # 7

Cosplaying

"What have I said about wearing your uniform in the house?" Bruce asked Richard as he came down stairs in his Robin suit.

"Im not technically Robin! Wally and I are going to a con." Robin replied sending a text to who Bruce assumed was Wally.

"Why are you in your uniform then?" "It's my costume!" Richard said as he opened the door and there was Wally in his Kidflash uniform.

"Bye" Richard said as Wally picked him up bridal style and sped off. "What am I going to do with him?" Bruce asked himself.

"Dude we are going to have the best costumes!" Wally exclaimed as he set Richard down behind the con building. "It's going to be asterous!" Richard agreed as they walked into the con.

"Wow! Your costumes are so realistic! You must have spent hours making them!" A girl in a Wonder Woman costume said. "Thanks and yours is really cool!" Richard said.

"This is awesome!" Richard said as they walked around. "Awesome enough to make up for the fact that we are going to be grounded from now till we die, for going in our actual uniforms?" Wally asked. "Yep."


	8. Shopping

Shopping

"This stinks!" "Wally it's our turn to go shopping, so stop whining and get a cart." Robin said as he and Wally pulled out the list of what they needed.

Wally was unhappy and was making Robin unhappy. This was not an unusual thing Robin was always stuck shopping with Wally, which he found very annoying.

As much as a speedster ate you would think that going shopping would be great, more food! But no on the contrary it was worse than well Robin couldn't think of anything except how he just wanted to leave. After they were done they paid and left the store.

When they got back Megan put everything away. "Guys? Why did you only get half of the list?" She asked once she was done.

"Wally I told you shut up so I could think! Now we have to go back." Robin exclaimed. "Nope im so not going back I HATE shopping!" Wally said "Ow ow ow!" Wally exclaimed as he was suddenly being dragged out of the cave by his ear. "This time stay QUIET! So we don't have to go back!"


	9. Hanging with Friends&Wearing Animal Ear

I am sorry but due to some stuff I haven't been able to update for a while but I will try and update more. I am merging two prompts into one. (Artemis is close friends with Robin and Wally so she knows Richards secret I.D."

Hanging with Friends

Wearing Animal Ears

"Why are we doing this again?" Artemis asked looking at Richard and Wally.

"Because Artemis, it would be an awesome picture!" Wally said while holding Richards hand. "It's stupid Wally! You agree right Dick?" Artemis asked looking at Dick with the if im going down your going down with me look.

"Well…It's um…original?" Robin asked looking between Wally and Artemis. "Thanks Dick… see Mis he likes it!" Wally said putting his arm around Richard.

"Fine… have I told you how much I hate you?" "Not in the last 48 hours." "Oh…I hate you." Artemis said. "Ok here you go…and here you go." Wally said handing Artemis and Richard a pair of animal ears.

Artemis looked at the fox ears with a look that said I hate you, and put them on. Richard put his bat ears on while Wally put on his rabbit ears. "This is ridiculous!" Artemis said.

"Hold on… smile!" Wally said snapping the picture before Artemis took them off. "I really hate you" "Yeah yeah Mis come on lets go get ice-cream." Richard said "Ice-cream!" and Wally was gone.

"Let's go before kid mouth eats all the ice-cream." Artemis told Richard and they took off running after Wally.

I hope you like it. I don't own the characters only the plot bunny. Also does anyone know a good Young justice RP?


	10. Birdnapped

Don't kill me (Hides behind Batman)

"Let go I have to go send joker to prison!" (Batman glares at everyone and leaves)

Anyway… I am changing this fic a bit. It will still be Birdflash but it isn't the 30 Day OTP Challenge cause my mind has pretty much missed all of the givens and went it's on strange path (You don't want to know…trust me). Also I will be uploading as many times as I can starting on the 19th through the 25 cause its BIRDFLASH week! :D

This chapter is a request from a Guest asking for a chapter where Dick gets kidnapped by Joker and Batman doesn't know so Artemis and Wally have to save him. I absolutely love the idea, so that's what I did. Enjoy!

Wally's POV

"Oh man oh man we are so dead!" I said looking at Artemis who was re-reading the note for the fifth time. "Im glad im not the one who is going to have to tell Bruce if he dies." Artemis said looking at me

'Dick will be fine…it's just Joker and it's not like he's in civies, yeah he will be fine till we get there.' "So where do we need to go?" I asked Artemis. "Um… abandoned warehouse 129.

Why is it always an abandoned warehouse?" "I don't know we can think of that AFTER we get Rob out of there!" I said as I grabbed her and ran towards the warehouse.

Robins POV

'What is taking them so long? Whatever I can get out on my own' I looked around and saw two thugs

"Hey! Ugly…where is Joker?" the first guy looked at me "He is busy so we are in charge of you! Now SHUTUP!" He said with an evil smirk.

"Oh well I don't think I will, what should I call you? Ugly and Smelly…yep hey Smelly tell your boss I said hi when he gets to arkham!" I said as I jumped out of the chair and disappeared in the rafters with my signature cackle.

"Wha... where'd he go!?" Smelly asked looking around dumbly I threw a birdarang with knock out gas at them and they were out like lights.

By the time Wally and Artemis got there I was sitting on the pipe waiting. "What? How? You were kidnapped and now… oh whatever!" Wally said as he walked over to me and hugged me

"AT least you're not in danger!" he said. "Well im just glad I don't have to tell Bats." I said with a laugh. "That's what I said!" Artemis said giving me a high-five. "Not cool man!"

If anyone has any Ideas that they want me to do just leave a comment! :D


	11. Failsafe

Hey everybody! Im so sorry I haven't had a computer for a month but I got a new one! Also I have had absolutely no ideas for this story! But Im back with a couple of ideas Enjoy this is based after Failsafe ;)

* * *

The team were looking around some looking upset and others confused. Robin looked over at KidFlash and didn't look away when their eyes met, Robin just wanted to latch on to Wally and never let go, but he knew the team would get suspicious.

After ten minutes of explaining what happened He couldn't take it anymore, he got off of the table he was on and sat down next to Wally, the team was too busy listening to Aqualad to notice when Wally wrapped his arm around him and Robin leaned into Wally's chest.

By the end of the retelling Artemis looked over at them and smiled, she had known they were together since she say Wally kiss Robin a month before. "Hey Wally, I think he is asleep." Artemis said as she walked over to them. "Oh yeah Im gonna bring him to his room." Artemis smiled as he sped off.

After Wally laid Robin down he went to leave but was pulled back by a now fully awake Robin. "Hey Dickie what's up?" he asked "Stay…please" He asked looking at Wally. Wally smiled "kay" Wally laid down and Robin curled up against his chest. Wally smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you." He whispered "I love you to" Robin replied just as quietly. As they fell asleep they were not aware of Batman watching with a smile from the doorway.

* * *

I love this chapter, It's my favorite out of all of them XD What do you guys think And to all of you awesome people who have read, voted, liked, and commented on my story I love you all! 3 And to the Guest Reviewer thanks :) Im going back and fixing them now :)


	12. Truth

Hey guys! So this wasn't a chapter I had planned but after Mr. NotAtAll a guest said I do have 1 question? In the earlier chapters Artemis knew about Wally and dick, but now she doesn't, I don't get it?"

Well basically I forgot to mention that it isn't on any specific timeline and your review gave me the idea for this chapter! Enjoy!

The cave was almost empty except for Wally and Robin, who were watching some show that they had never heard of. "What the heck is this Wally?" "I don't know but it's really stupid." Wally replied pulling Robin closer.

After 30 minutes the zeta-beam announced the arrival of Artemis. "Hey guys." She said walking into the room to find robin and Wally asleep on the couch with Robin cuddled into Wally's side.

"WAKEUP!" She yelled Wally jumped and let out a scream that if asked about later he would deny it ever happening. Robin remained blissfully unaware. "You know, you two sure do cuddle a lot." Artemis said hey Wally was half asleep she was going to get answers! "Yeah so" He said with a yawn.

"Are you to dating?" "Hm what oh yep" Wally replied as he sat down as soon as he realized what he said he bolted up. "Wait no! No we aren't!" Wally exclaimed. Artemis just raised her eyebrow.

"KF she already knows, no use denying it." Robin said sitting up. "Ha!" "Whaa...Rob oh fine." Wally said pulling robin into a hug and he looked at Artemis.

"Yes we are dating and I love him you got a problem with it?" he asked. "Nope as a matter of fact Kal and Superboy owe Megan and me 30 dollars, thanks!" Artemis said walking away and pulling out her phone. "Hey Megan, yup guess what…we just made 30 dollars!" Artemis said.

"Wow…they made a bet that we were dating." Wally said looking at Robin "Eh whatever lets go to bed in tired." Robin said grabbing Wally's hand and dragging him to bed.

Hope you liked it!


	13. Anniverasry

Hi so this is for a guest reviewer named Kim from ! Hope you like it Kim and your Ideas were great! I will definitely do that! I don't own any of the characters or the movies they watch Enjoy! Oh and I now he speaks Romani but I couldn't find it so this is Romanian Thanks Google Translate! (This is what the Romani means in English) Se Bucura! (Enjoy!)

* * *

Everyone was hanging around the cave that day except for Robin who was in Gotham. All of a sudden the zeta announced the arrival of Robin. "Rob? What are you doing here! Shouldn't you be at home?" Wally asked concerned. "Bats had to go on a mission. I didn't want to be alone, so I came here." Robin replied quietly.

"Ok how about we watch a movie!" Wally said trying to keep Robin from getting upset after all it was a very upsetting day for him.

"Hey Robin! What are you doing here?" Megan asked happily. "Bats had a mission and now we are going to watch a movie." Wally answered for him.

Everybody was in the living room Megan joined Conner on the loveseat, While Artemis and Kaldur took the armchairs. Robin sat on the couch and Wally joined him after he put the movie in.

"What are we watching?" Artemis asked "Lilo and stitch!" Wally said with a smile. Half way through the movie Robin fell asleep cuddled into Wally's side. "Aw! He is so cute when he sleeps!" Megan said smiling. "He does look more his age when he is asleep doesn't he." Kaldur said. "Yeah" Wally said as he ran his fingers through Robin's hair.

After the movie finished the team put in another movie. All of a sudden Robin started sleep talking. "Mami, Tati! Franghia, Nu! Va Rog Trezeste-te! Va rog." (Mommy, dad, no! Please wake up! Please!) Robin cried in his sleep. Wally looked at him worriedly. "Hey shh Rob its ok, wake up." He said gently lightly shaking him. "NU! Mami Tati!" (No! Mommy Dad!) He screamed.

The team were shocked they had no clue what was going on. "What's wrong? Is he ok!?" Megan asked worriedly. "No he's having a nightmare!" Wally said looking worried. "Rob please come on, wake up it's a dream its over please wake up!" Wally said shaking him a bit more. All of a sudden Robin sat up with a scream of "NU!" (NO!) He had tears going down his face.

Wally pulled him into a hug. "Shh, shh Baby Bird its ok it's just was just a dream." He cooed gently. "There gone Wally. There all gone!" Robin cried "I know but you still have Bats and the others. And me you have me, Tu voi mereu avea ma. Meu mic pasare." (You'll always have me. My Little bird) Wally soothed. After a couple of minutes Robin was asleep.

"What the heck just happened?" Artemis exclaimed. "That was a nightmare." "Why was it so bad? What was he saying?" Megan asked. "It was about his family, and I can't tell you what he was saying its part of his ID" Wally said as he held Robin closer. "What language was that" Connor asked "That was Romani" "Wait he speaks Romani?" Artemis asked. "Yes it was his first language now drop it!" Wally said.

"Im going to put him in bed." Wally said as he stood up with robin still in his arms. He ran to Robin's room making sure not to wake him up. He laid Robin down and was about to leave when Robin grabbed his hand "No, stay…please?" Robin asked quietly. "Sure" Wally said with a gently smile he laid down and Robin cuddled into his chest. Ten minutes later they were asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it :)


	14. Sleep!

This is another idea from Kim (Guest) on Hope you guys like it!

* * *

The team were in the training room watching KidFlash and Robin spar.

Artemis was the first person to notice something was off with Robin. "Robin doesn't look like he's paying attention." Artemis said watching as Robin barley avoided being tripped by Wally. "He does look off, maybe we should talk to him after training." Kaldur said watching Robin as well.

Wally noticed something wrong as well and he had a hunch. He sped over to Robin and barley managed to trip him. Which set off warning bells in the speedsters mind.

"Hey Rob, you ok?" Wally asked as he helped Robin up. "Yeah, feeling the aster." Robin said as he tried hide a yawn. "You sure you look tired." Wally said watching Robin closely. "Yeah im fine, just drop it." Robin said as he left the training room.

"Is he ok?" Megan asked "Im not sure, but I have a hunch. Wally said as he sped after Robin. When he reached the living room Robin was trying to do something on his laptop but he was falling asleep.

Wally heard sparring from the other room so he knew no one was going to walk in so he sat down next to Robin. "Hey Dickie, when was the last time you slept?" Wally asked "Wally! No real name!" Robin said. "They are busy they can't hear us anyway. Now answer my question." He said

"Fine, I got a little last night I had to finish a report after patrol so didn't get to bed till late." Robin said. "Ok and have you slept at all before that?" Wally asked already knowing the answer.

"Um no." Robin admitted. "Dick! You need to sleep! Even Batman sleeps!" Wally exclaimed "I know but I've been really busy with patrol, school, and the team I just…I've been busy!" Robin said trying and failing to defend himself.

"I don't care! That's it come on" Wally said as he pick robin up. "Put me down!" "Nope you are going to get some sleep!" Wally said as he sped off to Robin's room. "Sleep!" He said as he dropped Robin on his bed. "Fine!" Robin said with a pout.

"Nope! You are not getting yourself out of this, as your boyfriend I want you to take care of yourself! And If you fail I will do it for you, now sleep!" Wally said crossing his arms. "Fine." Robin said as he laid down. Wally leaned down and kissed him on the cheek "Love you Dickie." He said "Love you too" Robin murmured.

Later that night Wally got up to get a snack…he has a serious metabolism! When he got to the kitchen he saw Robin on the couch fast asleep in batman pajama pants and a yellow shirt with black stripes…wait wasn't that his?

He went over and gently shook Robin awake "Hey Dickie, wake up." He said as Robin opened his eyes. "Wally?" He asked confused as he sat up. "What are you doing on the couch? And is that my shirt?" Wally asked with a smile. "Um I woke up and came out here I was watching TV I guess I fell asleep. And yes it's yours you left it last time you were at the manor." Robin said with a smile.

"Ok come on you should go back to bed." Wally said "No, im comfy!" Robin said. "Fine scooch over." Wally said as he laid down next to robin, who instantly cuddled into his chest. "Night Dickie." "Night Wally."

The next morning the team saw them cuddled on the couch. "Aww how sweet!" Megan exclaimed. "Artemis just took out a camera and took a picture.

* * *

I wrote this right before Gotham came on! I hope you liked it!


	15. Telling Bruce

Happy late Valentines Day! 3 here is a chapter for you all :)

Wally stopped in front of Wayne manor, to say he was nervous would be an understatement he was terrified. He was about to tell boyfriends overprotective dad that they were dating. So yes Wally was terrified.

Wally walked up to the door and knocked. "Hey Wally!" Richard said answering the door. "Hey Dickie!" Wally said happily "Are you sure you want to do this Wally?" Richard whispered. "Yeah we have to tell him eventually" Wally said as Dick led him to Bruce's office.

Wally nocked on the door "Come in" Bruce called. Richard looked at him and smiled reassuringly. "Hi Mr. Wayne" Wally said as he walked in the room. "Wallace, I didn't know you were coming over. What can I do for you?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow "oh um yeah…you see sir I wanted…well I wanted to say…"

"If this is about you and Richard dating I know." Bruce said "Oh…you do!" Wally said worriedly. "Of course I know! Im Batman. And as long as you don't hurt him im fine with it." Bruce stated simply.

"I would never hurt him, I love him." Wally stated honestly. Bruce looked at him with a smile. "Good oh and tell Dick I want to talk to him please." Bruce said as Wally left the room.

As soon as Wally closed the door Dick hugged him. "Wow! He didn't kill you!" Dick said happily. "Yeah he already knew! Oh and he wants to talk to you." Wally said. "Oh…ok"

"What's up dad?" Dick asked as he walked into the room "If he so much as makes you cry you aren't allowed to see him again." Bruce said "What! Dad!"

"Im joking Dickie. Next time tell me you're seeing someone. I don't like having to find out on my own." Bruce said "Ok. And we wanted to tell you we just weren't sure how to tell you." Dick said looking at him. "I know. Now go stop your boyfriend from eating everything in the kitchen." Bruce said with a smile. Dick left the room smiling "You lived so im guessing he really is ok with us." Wally exclaimed "Yeah he is" "Well then let's go get something to eat in hungry!" Wally said as he grabbed Dick's hand and started walking towards the stairs. "You're always hungry Wally!"

:) I like this one! My best friend Lucile read this before I posted it. Thanks Cile! :) Hope you all like it!


End file.
